


The Sound of His Voice

by PinkPerfume



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, He returns the sentiment, Heroine misses Kent a lot, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPerfume/pseuds/PinkPerfume
Summary: During a call with Kent while he's studying abroad in England, Hera starts thinking about how badly she wishes the body pillow she's hugging was him, and gets a little carried away. She can't help it, she misses him...
Relationships: Heroine/Kent (Amnesia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The Sound of His Voice

Sprawled out on the bed in her favorite set of summer pyjamas - a simple light cream colored night dress decorated with clovers - a young woman was hugging a large black body pillow while talking on the phone.

In order to hug her pillow with both hands, she’d set the mode to speaker and would occasionally shift positions every few minutes according to the mood of the conversation. A deep male voice could be heard on the other side of the call, steady and eloquent.

“-should the research be accepted for the collection, fifteen percent of the royalties upon each sale will be issued to myself and the other contributors. I am certain it will do quite well, due to the fact that there’s a limited supply of such texts already existing in academia, and we’ve already been reached out to by several interested colleges looking to purchase the materials for their mathematical theory classes.”

“Wow, that’s great news Kent! You’ll still remember me when you’re all rich and famous, won’t you?”

“Huh? Don’t tell me you mean to suggest I would abandon you as a result of my success, Hera. That is completely illogical. Part of my decision to go through with an entire year apart was due to the fact that it would increase my financial capability to support us during a more serious future relationship. Of course I would never abandon you.”

“...I think you missed the joke, but thank you. I’m really flattered to hear that.”

“Hmm. I thought I had already communicated clearly the seriousness of my feelings for you. Did the way I presented it to you somehow cause you to misunderstand my intentions?”

“No no, silly, you’re fine, I was just teasing. I’m really proud of you, and I’m glad you’re getting to chase your dream. It’s cute how flustered you get sometimes.” Hera twirled a strand of hair around her finger. It had grown a lot in nine months- almost past her breasts in length now.

Through the phone, Kent made a sound like clearing his throat.

“Anyways, I have some other news you may be interested in.”

“Oh?”

“My parents received word of my success with the pending publishing and notified me that they wished to reward me with a present. It was somewhat odd, as they haven’t done such a thing before that often, though I am not ungrateful, certainly. I tried to refuse it at first, but they’ve insisted…”

“... Well? What is it?”

“They told me it’s a kind of present they will be able to give me when I return to Japan.”

“Oh my god, you’re killing me. Why tell me about it if you aren’t going to tell me what it is!” At the sound of Kent’s chuckling at her impatience, Hera scoffed, smacking the pillow with one hand. “Come on~ tell me!”

“A friend of the family is moving overseas in a hurry and weren’t able to sell their car, so they’ve offered it to my parents. My parents have no need of it, so they’ve decided to give it to me when I get back.”

Hera was suddenly bombarded with several enticing mental images: Kent’s large hands gripping the steering wheel (yummy), Kent leaning out the window to call out to her while picking her up from work, herself in the passenger seat, their hands conjoined in her lap, him slapping away her wandering hand during a red light and admonishing her with “safety concerns” while sporting a hard on…

“That _is_ good news. I’ve always had the dream of getting a car, but after I ran out of proper birthdays I got the message my parents were never going to do it. And then once I could legally support myself they took off and well, that was the end of that dream.” Suddenly she was curious. 

“What kind of car is it? Do you have any pictures?”

“Yes. The car is a green 2016 model Ford Flex. It has an optional EcoBoost twin-turbo V6 engine, 365 horsepower, and four-wheel drive, which is optimal for road safety.” 

Hera wasn’t about to pretend like she understood anything other than the part where he said it was green, and a Ford. There was a clicking sound, and then her phone beeped as he sent her the pictures over line.

“Ooooh. Looks clean. And _expensive_ , lucky. I can totally imagine you driving this.” Hera let out a wistful sigh as she scrolled through the photos. She could totally imagine _herself_ , riding in the passenger seat with him in this.

“What’s wrong.”

Leave it to Kent to immediately pick up on her change in tone. He’d been so bad at reading emotions when they’d first met, but now he was proficient at reading her even when she wasn’t there. She hadn’t been that upset about it, but something about the way he asked had her throat swelling up. She wrapped her arms around the body pillow and squeezed, imagining it was Kent.

“It’s nothing really.” She said quietly. “...I just miss you, that’s all.” 

Kent was silent for a few moments.

“I miss you as well. When I return in three months, it is unlikely that we will need to be separated again for so long in the future, as our plans would be coordinated in such a way that would involve staying together as one of the major priorities.”

“You shouldn’t tempt me, I’ll get too clingy and turn you off.” Hera jokingly warned. It was already very likely that she was gonna be stuck to his side like glue once he got back, and she wasn’t sure how far his patience would extend for constant touching. She had already held his hand every chance she got when he had been here.

“I may have previously considered physical contact to be unnecessary, but I’ve since revised my stance on it after my experience with our relationship. I’ve come to a greater understanding about the purpose of such things, so I would be willing to tolerate more skinship if that interests you. I enjoy the feeling of your touch.”

“I enjoy the feeling of your touch too. Wish I could feel it right now, instead of this body pillow I’m hugging as your replacement.” That had Hera imagining it really was Kent. An idea had excitement shooting through her body, and she slowly began easing her panties off, trying not to make a sound.

Delicately kicking it off from around her ankles, she carefully maneuvered herself atop the pillow, squeezing it together with her thighs to make it more stiff from being bunched together. 

Kent began talking about something else now, but she was only half listening. 

Hera angled herself forward so that the pillow pressed against her bare clit and vagina, and began pushing her hips against it, imagining it was Kent’s erection she was grinding herself on.

Remembering the sensation of her bare clit sliding wetly along the velvety skin of his dick had her stomach going tight with arousal, and she gripped a handful of the pillow to thrust herself against it harder.

The responding pressure on her swelling nub was addicting. Letting the sound of his smooth voice fill her mind, she imagined him telling her she was cute grinding on his dick and that he wanted her to cum for him like a good girl.

Hera’s hips jerked at the dirty thought, and her mouth hung open in pleasure as her mind raced forward with the fantasy. He’d chide her for getting him wet and give her a punishing smack on the ass but stroke her head in encouragement and she’d grind down harder.

Wetness seeped into the pillow. She’d have to wash it later, but right now that was the furthest thing from Hera’s mind. The scene had changed now - Kent pounding away at her from behind, each thrust pushing deep inside as he circled her clit with two fingers. When she’d get close, he’d take them away and push them in her mouth, telling her to cum correctly with her vagina or not at all.

It had been a while since she’d heard him angry, but she could still remember the barely restrained fire in his tone when he was mad. She imagined it now, his harsh, impatient tone. She preferred his kind, sweet side normally, but the idea of him _sexually_ bullying her was so incredibly fucking arousing her vagina squeezed and a low moan escaped her throat.

“Keeent~ ♡”

“Hera? What’s wrong? I can hear noises that suggest you are moving around instead of listening to me, what are you doing?”

He sounded irritated. Her excitement skyrocketed and she desperately humped the pillow chasing her release, letting her moans out uninhibited now that she was already caught.

“Nngh, _nothing_ ! Mmh, _mmm_ ahn~ ♡”

There was a clattering noise from the other side, as if he’d dropped the phone.

Hera was almost there, both hands gripping the pillow so tight her knuckles were white, the bed creaking with every enthusiastic thrust of her hips. Her face was going red from the effort. Hera imagined kissing Kent while being rubbed hard, with his large hands - like his frame, he had large hands and feet. He was good at keeping up constant pressure while going fast, swirling his fingers in a way that made her pleasure rapidly swell. He’d mentioned something Kent-like once about being able to type 80 words per minute, and that her clitoris was quite an easy button to press.

“Ohhh _fuck_!” Her voice was breathy and high. The pleasure was buzzing in her head, making her feel almost dizzy. It felt good, but at the same time, she didn’t like it.

“Hera…” His voice was deep and raspy. There was a faint squelching sound coming from the phone.

“I want your fingers so bad.” She choked, wishing he was here, high on arousal but getting emotional about cumming without him. Hera’s favorite way to come was while kissing him, it made it feel like he was surrounding her with his warmth and protecting her while she let go.

“Mmmh, hah, I - wanna- _kiss_ you.” It was a sad whine, sweat beading on the back of her neck as she gritted her teeth and tried to hump the pillow harder. “Where _are_ you?” 

Her breath was coming in short, uncomfortable gasps, a constricting lump of out-of-control emotion forming in her throat.

“Hera **_stop_ ** **.”**

He’d raised his voice and the insistence in his tone shocked her into going still.

“Would you raise the phone up to your ear?”

Numbly, she fumbled for it and did so.

“Good. I can hear that you did what I told you. Now listen. It is true that I cannot be there with you right now but I will be soon, and after that I promise you that once I’ve returned to you I will take care of whatever is necessary to make sure I won’t have to leave your side again in the future. You can trust me on this subject, you know from experience I don’t break my promises.”

“Okay.” Something aching within her eased. He might be insensitive at times, but he’d always acted in her best interests and when he said he’d do something, or be somewhere, he always was. "Sorry about that - I'm good now."

“You have nothing to apologize for. ...I don’t have any objections to you resuming your previous activities. But this time I’d prefer it if you kept the phone close to you. It will be more effective to communicate that way.”

"You just wanna hear how wet it is." She teased, biting her lips at the dirtiness of him being able to hear every squelch and embarrassing sound she made.

It wasn’t hard to get herself back to where she’d been, hips trembling as she lewdly grinded her clit on the wet spot of her pillow. The unexpected edging had her hornier than before, along with the added embarrassment of Kent being able to hear all of her shameful sounds close up.

There was a low chuckle from the other side.

“You’re getting excited, aren’t you Hera? I can hear how rapidly you’re breathing. Tell me, is it the sound of my voice you’re reacting to, or your memories of our previous intimacies that are having such an effect on you?”

“Both!” She gasped, remembering the time he had pushed her hips down to grind against his thigh and kissed her until she came that way, how he’d watched her face and body and used what he’d logically deduced from it to guide him. At the rate she was going right now, her hips were going to ache after this, but the orgasm would be totally worth it.

Hera could tell it was a powerful one even now, a swell of pleasure rapidly rising up in her chest.

“Oh shit- Kent I’m gonna- ohh _fuck_ \- _yes_ - _yeees_ ♡~!” Her voice cut off in a strangled gasp and she clenched the pillow in a death grip as she came, stomach tight and leg muscles straining. Her mouth was open in a silent ‘o’ as she rode out the moment of intense pleasure. Her mind completely hazed out.

When her core relaxed and the post-orgasm liquid feeling of relief filled her with satisfaction, she closed her eyes contentedly to savor it. But her satisfaction didn’t last long, as she opened her eyes to find herself alone, instead of in the arms of her man.

“It seems like you came.” His voice was clearer than earlier.

Hera blushed - that was rather direct, and Kent usually said climax instead of something embarrassing like “cum,” and in general used full terms to discuss sexual anatomy instead of colloquial nicknames. It was hot to hear him say it like that, and maybe he knew that.

“What? Nooo~.” She might be direct sometimes, but she was still a maiden. Hera wouldn’t admit to something like that so easily.

“Oh?” For some reason she could hear it when he raised his eyebrow. “I have strong evidence to claim the contrary. Do you really think you have a strong enough basis to refute it?”

“Mhmm!”

“Is that so? Are you denying that you cried out several expletives, including my name, as a result of feeling good?”

“It’s just your imagination.” She insisted, having fun with this little game.

“I see. Without moving or changing anything, take a picture of yourself right now and send it to me. After all, we need to analyze the situation according to concrete evidence, since my memory and hearing abilities are coming into question.”

Kent was asking for nudes? This was a first, but one she’d happily comply with. Maybe she’d even get some in return…

Hera compliantly held up the phone and took several pictures from multiple angles, making sure to showcase her red face - eyelids drooped like they had been when she came, her bare chest - especially the small hard nipples, and several closeups of herself from the waist down straddling the pillow visibly stained with a large puddle of girl-cum.

With a smug smile, she sent them off.

“Sent~!”

After several moments, she was about to ask if he’d seen them, but suddenly he spoke up.

“Are your blinds closed?”

“Uh, my blinds? Yeah.” 

“Good.”

Hera laughed. It kind of reminded her of that time at the pool when he’d wanted to keep the sight of her in her bikini all to himself. But in this case, she was no voyeur, and ever since her scare with that Ukyo guy, she’d always been cautious with making sure all her doors and windows were locked and other stuff like that.

“Hey, what happened to detective Kent mode? Aren’t you gonna prove that I came?”

“Hmm. There’s clearly no need to do so. Both you and I have seen these photos. They are more than sufficient evidence. There’s simply no logical argument you could pose that would be successful at all.” He cleared his throat. “Anyways, I am glad you were able to hmm, relax. You should get some res-”

“Don’t I get any?”

“Get any? Get any what?”

“Pictures.”

“Ah. Indeed, it would be a fair reciprocation. Remind me next time.”

Sad, no nudes for her. That was probably for the best though. Just the thought of him sweating, shirtless with one hand gripping his cock and pumping it to the sounds of her pleasure had her getting hot around the collar. _Next time_ , he’d said. Maybe she could convince him to webcam...

“In any case, you should get some rest now. Your efficiency at work is negatively affected when you’re sleep deprived.”

“Okay. I can’t argue with that logic… goodnight, Kent.”

“Good night.”

Hera sighed as the phone clicked, signalling that he had hung up.

Rolling off the soiled pillow, she slumped against her bed and typed up a text.

_I love you._

His response was almost immediate, which had her thinking hopefully he had been about to send her the same thing.

_I love you too. Sleep well._

Grinning and hugging her phone to her chest, she hauled herself up and got off the bed. Time to clean up her love mess and hopefully dream a version where she and him were together.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Of course the first time Kent asked for nudes would be to prove his side in an argument. :)c
> 
> Can anybody even convince me that Kent wouldn't be the type to drive an SUV, what with all his mom vibes? Just don't hand Ikki the aux.


End file.
